Prisoner of Ancia
by Etsuko Fujita
Summary: So far I haven't written anything funny, yet, I will get there. Don't worry. I love Dante. Please review.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Capcom in Devil May Cry. This is only a short story about what I've been doing so far. No judging until you've read the story.

The Covenant:

The hotel was full of all kinds of strange and normal people. Dante skipped the conversations while he could; there wasn't much time for soliciting.He kicked back in his chair, drinking hard liquor, while the room buzzed with people talking. Most spoke about the upcoming concerts or parties they were going to.

"Some dude's having a party on the beach. Wanna go?" It took him awhile to realize that the person was actually speaking to him. Dante dropped his bottle on the smooth wood, smirking as if the guy had just said a joke.

"As long as you've got something interesting planned", he stood up and reached for his keys which happened to be right next to the guy. The man was rather chubby with scrawny brown hair, and a button-shaped nose. He glanced nervously back at his buddies. They turned their backs on him, so he was left alone. Dante should have known that these guys were looking for some critical joke; well he wasn't going to stand around in this dump any longer.

"Give me my tab, Joe", the bartender recluctaly handed over the bill. Dante spilled a few gold coins, and then walked out of there. The door silently shut closed behind him, his mind was already made up. Strolling to his bike, he was shocked to see it shiny and new. Instantly he pulled out his handguns, randomly pointing it around to see who was hiding in the parking lot.

"Damn…", he cursed as he swung his guns back into his belt pouch. He started the bike's engine, and rode off, unaware of the hooded figure standing, concealed behind the palm trees. She watched him go, feeling his spirit lingering inside. She touched the amulet around her neck, its power glowed a vibrant gold.

"Someday…", she whispered," You will be mine". A sudden gust of wind swept by, and a moment later, she was no longer visible.

Dante rode the endless back roads, as free as anyone was. He swiped his hair aside, feeling the surge of power behind his muscles. The strength he possessed was ten times greater that any mere mortal, he knew this as well. He pumped the gas pedal, feeling a little daring. The sign in front of him became a blur; he was going so fast that no sign could stop him. He didn't feel anything as his bike hit the cliff at 100 mph; the wind was all around him. He let out an excited whoop of joy as he plunged headfirst into the murky waters below him.

She cradled his head in her lap, singing her enchantment upon him. This was the most rewarding day for her, as well as for Dante, although he would find this out later on. She carefully dried every bristle of his hair, feeling her nature come out. Dante stirred slowly, the spell curling around his soul; he was still dazed from his crash landing. His head had a large bump on it, and his jacket was torn above the collar, but he felt so peaceful. He lay there, drinking in the peace that he hadn't felt in several years. His body twisted to take up the whole bed, and she moved away from him, returning to her place at the hearth, stirring a large pot of stew. Her quiet cottage house was so cozy and warm, its no wonder Dante felt so relieved. He did not remember why he felt so secure around here, or why he refused to leave here, either.

She gave him food and nursed his wounds, while he lived in her home. Something was missing; nevertheless, he could sense it. It was his spirit begging his to straddle his guns and take out some monsters that would tear out his brains in a second if he dared to let them. Yet, a spell kept his imprisoned in her home, one that no spirit could penetrate. He wanted to leave; yet, she kept him form leaving by promising to let him go the next day. Finally, enough was enough; Dante just couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm leaving. Thanks for everything, now I'm getting away from here for good. Don't follow me", he meant it as a fair warning but she was still heart-broken.

"But.., isn't this place so safe? Why go and risk your life for people who have no real feelings for you?" she followed him to the door, but he had had enough. He grabbed her arm roughly, and pinned her to the door. His face was inches from her own face.

"I have a life that I want to keep. You've got one too, so don't anger me by making me take yours", he started walking away from her, but she was still determined to keep him with her.

"Earth, sky, wind, and rain, make this my rightful claim", she pointed her fingers at Dante's back, instantly he floated above the ground.

"What the…" he struggled to keep his feet on the ground, but the harder he fought, the stronger she became.

"Going somewhere, Dante?" she laughed cruelly. Dante gasped, as his might drained from him, she brought him back to her, and he had no choice but to obey.

"You have no need of these things anymore", she dispatched him of his precious guns and his sword. Dante glared at her all the while. He was not going to give in so easily.

"I see you've mastered some spells", she glowered at him, while bringing him inside the house. "What's ya gonna do to me, make me your eternal slave?" he sneered. She frowned.

"I don't know those spells. I'm only keeping you from harm", she replied firmly.


End file.
